kamenriderfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тайга Ханая
|type = Герой(Сначала, В текущий момент) Анти-герой (Ранее) |season = Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд |casts = Укё Мацумото |firstepisode = Имя мне - Камен Райдер! |lastepisode = Камен Райдер Генм против Рейзера |numberofepisodes = 45 (Экс-Эйд) 6 (Фильмы) 10 (Спэшалы) |complex2 = Снайп = |-| Хронос = }} или 29 летнийhttp://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000107209/?utm_source=csearch&utm_medium=pc доктор без лицензии, который когда-то был членом отдела радиологии в больнице университета Сейто и был первоначальным Камен Райдером для КС. Потерял медицинскую лицензию после неудачной попытки спасти пациента, сейчас Тайга собирает Гашаты Райдеров по слухам чтобы стать "Супер доктором". Он также известен как . Позднее он стал . http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/__icsFiles/afieldfile/2017/08/04/top.jpg История персонажа Прошлое Тайга изначально был известным гениальным радиологом в больнице университета Сейто, в которой была возможность мгновенно обнаруживать и удалять раковые клетки. Во времяДень 0Нулевого Дня он был выбран стать Камен Райдером для КС после того как случайно обнаружил сущность вируса Багстеров с помощью обычных методов. Несмотря на то, что он сдал экзамен, чтобы стать Камен Райдером, Тайга отказался принять его, пока его коллега Маки не умер, заставив его принять предложение. Когда Прото-Гашат Бам-Бам Выстрел в процессе начал наносить ущерб разуму и телу Тайги, Тайге было временно запрещено превращаться. Несмотря на это, Тайга все еще был непреклонен в спасении жизни своего пациента, до того момента, когда он проигнорировал приказ о том, чтобы отступить и вернуть Гашат и Драйвер Геймера от Курото Дана, как и планировал последний. В конечном счете, Тайга потерял своё расположение из-за этого побочного эффекта после неудачного поражения от Графита, Багстера, появившегося из Саки Момосе. Его поражение стоило Саки ее жизни, и его лицензия врача впоследствии была отозвана за невыполнение приказов, при этом министерство решило, что Тайга стал чрезмерно одержим силой Гашатов. Парень Саки, Хиро Кагами, с тех пор затаил обиду на Тайгу и обвинил его в смерти Саки. Тайга в конечном итоге теряет всякую надежду спасти других как врач и Камен Райдер, в конце-концов полагая, что прохождение игр было для него единственной важной задачей. К его шоку побочные эффекты Прото-Гашатов привели к тому, что его волосы тоже стали белыми. Вторая вспышка Багстеров Тайга наблюдал дебютную борьбу Экс-Эйда с Багстером издалека, используя прицел как средство наблюдения издалека. Затем он имитировал стрельбу по Экс-Эйду. He purchased his own Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from Genm Corp. with large piles of cash. When complimented by Kuroto Dan, he simply said that Dan needed a large amount of money to make new games. Дебют как Снайп Sometime later, Taiga was confronted by Graphite. Before Taiga could transform to fight, Parado appeared, warning Graphite against doing something rash and making a bet with Taiga to see who can clear the ten games first. By chance, Taiga overheard Emu trying to confront one of his patients, a boy named Yuki who was infected with the Bugster virus. Taiga's presence aggravated Yuki due to the latter's iatrophobia, activating the giant Bugster. Taiga transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and quickly extracted the Bugster, Revol, from Yuki before proceeding to fight the virus. However, Yuki's fear of doctors was only heightened, and Revol's strength multiplied. Despite Ex-Aid's protest, Snipe continued fighting. After finishing off more of Revol's troops, Taiga confronted Emu, noticing his personality change as Ex-Aid and saying that they'll play again. Emu found Taiga in an abandoned hospital, the latter expecting the former. Taiga refused to stay out of Yuki's case, saying he would do what he wanted to do, and that his only concern was to collect all 10 Gashats to gain the power to destroy the Bugsters permanently. Taiga proposed a wager: the two would fight to see who could defeat Revol first, the prize being the other Rider's Gashat. As Taiga expected, the Bugsters intruded the hospital to get him and Emu. Taiga handled several Busgters bare-handed before transforming into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, beginning the challenge between him and Ex-Aid. However, Brave intervened by attacking Snipe. Their fight stopped momentarily when Ex-Aid and Brave reminds them of Revol, the primary target. Snipe is able to avoid getting damaged, but Brave and Ex-Aid are almost brought to Game Over by Revol clones generated by the stronger Revol. Nevertheless, Taiga remained calm, finishing the real Revol using Bang Bang Critical Finish after Ex-Aid defeats the clones. After the battle, Taiga claimed the Mighty Action X Gashat, telling Emu mockingly that he's open for a rematch if he wants it back; that is, if he can transform. Remembering the passcode from his time as a CR doctor, Taiga entered CR where he found Kuroto Dan. Realizing that Dan's VR device was on his person, Dan explaining that he wished to record Emu's specs again for a tune up, Taiga informed him that he had confiscated Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat for himself. While a disappointed Dan attempt to leave, Taiga stopped him by revealing his knowledge that the prototype Gashats were resposnible for Zero Day, threatening to expose the news to the public if Dan refused to cooperate. Leaving Dan with no other choice, Taiga received a one-time VR simulation of the Shooting Gamer from Dan. Instructed by Dan within the simulation, Taiga transformed into Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Having cleared the simulation, Taiga requested Dan to send the data to him. Before leave, Taiga proclaimed that he was ready for another rematch with Emu and asked Dan to relay this message when he next meets with him. Дебют Рейзера Soon after, Taiga was approached in the hospital by coroner Kiriya Kujo, the latter asking for a duel. Kiriya brought him to the latest Bugster patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, who was being monitored by CR, and was quickly overtaken by the Motors Bugster. Kiriya proposed that if he destroyed the Bugster, he would take back Emu's Gashat. Taiga agrees, but says that Kiriya must relinquish his Gashat if he loses. Taiga and Kiriya transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1, respectively, and began fighting the Bugster. Eventually, they were able to extract the Bugster. However, Brave entered the fight and kept Snipe from chasing after the Bugster, which allowed Lazer to steal the Mighty Action X Gashat for Emu. Brave and Snipe continued to fight until they were interrupted by the black Ex-Aid, who depleted their health bars by using the Sports Gamer before disappearing. Taiga remarks about the increasing field of candidates for the Super Doctor position before stumbling away. The Stolen Gashats Taiga mocked Dan to beef up Genm Corporation's security as the latter consulted him and Kiriya to reclaim the four new Gashats that were stolen from Genm Corporation, giving them the special stethoscopes to aid them. Taiga agreed to take back the Gashats, but warned the CEO that he would be keeping any Gashats he found for himself before he left. He eventually found the Collabos Bugster at a university, requesting a fight with the other three Riders for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat ownership. The black Ex-Aid appeared again, this time in Sports Action Gamer Level 3, promising to take on all the Riders. Brave and Snipe transformed to fight the Bugster, while Lazer went after the black Ex-Aid. Despite their best efforts, the Riders were overwhelmed, and Brave and Lazer were forced to de-transform. Eventually, the Gashat thief reveals himself to be Graphite. After he learns of this, Snipe becomes enraged and attacks Graphite with his Gashacon Magnum. However, Graphite manages to retaliate. As Graphite is about to unleash Gekidoryuga, Snipe reverts into Shooting Gamer Level 1 and uses his energy bullet form to counter it. The recoil from Gekidoryuga is so high, however, that Snipe is forced to cancel his transformation. Taiga then witnesses Emu successfully defeating the Robots Bugster using Mighty Critical Finish and using the newly-acquired Gashat to become Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and defeat Genm. Taiga confronts Graphite, already transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2. He exclaims that he'll finish what he begin five years ago right now. As Graphite uses Gekidoryuga, Snipe and Brave attempt a counter attack, but with no avail. As Genm orders Graphite to retreat, Taiga cancels his transformation and prepares to leave. But, Hiiro asks him if Graphite is indeed the Bugster Taiga failed to kill five years ago. Paying him no need, he mockingly said that he'd been forgetting things already. Hiiro then attempts to punch him, but he easily stopped him by holding Hiiro's fist using his right hand. As Emu stops their fights, Taiga challenges Hiiro to finish Graphite off and admits that it's indeed Graphite who made him fall from grace before he left. Taiga, later seen on the top of a building, monitors Hiiro using his riffle scope. As Hiiro obtains the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat by defeating Beat Collabos and also defeating Graphite, Taiga begrudgingly warned Hiiro to not be so cocky before leaving. He is shown to be fighting the Jet Collabos on his own in order to obtain the Jet Combat Gashat, but failed to defeat it due to the Bugster's flying ability and lets it escape. Taiga then swore to claim the Gashat later. Becoming Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Taiga is seen when he overheard about Shiori conversation with Asuna. He then later found Combat Collabos on the top of a factory. Taiga explained to the viewer that the Gashat that the bugster have is Jet Combat, and he'll be the one who take it. Taiga then transform into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 and shortly, he able to claim the Gashat without killing the Collabos using Gashacon Magnum Rifle mode. Using the Bugster as a bait, Snipe taunts Emu to accept his challenge if he want to save Yoshio, before Taiga left. The next day, as Emu and Hiiro appeared to confront Taiga. Taiga then begin his mission to claim the Gashats. All of them transformed into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 and Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 respectively. As joint attack of Ex-Aid and Brave overpower him. Snipe then decide to use his newly acquired Gashat to become Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. After he uses the Shrink Energy Item on Prime Collabos, Snipe then proceed to counter Brave and Ex-Aid while both of them transformed into Level 3. Using his Flight Capability to evade and Gatling Combats to attack, Snipe manage to knock Brave into Quest Gamer Level 2 and claim DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Snipe then released Prime Collabos to distract Ex-Aid, while Snipe prepared his Jet Critical Strike. Snipe claimed that the world only needed him as the only Kamen Rider, then proceeding to defeat Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and Prime Collabos. Snipe claimed the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, thus completing his mission. While Taiga shows a satisfied expression with his battle loot, Emu said that his Gashat isn't a toy, but rather a tool to save patients. Taiga instead said that Emu had no idea regarding of the responsibility of wearing Gamer Driver and using Rider Gashat before he left. The Drago Knight Hunters and The Demise of Graphite While Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 is busy fighting Graphite along with Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 joins the fray. However, due to Graphite's increased strength from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, combined with Brave and Snipe's squabbling, it rendered the three Riders no match for the Bugster. Lazer and Brave were able to snatch the Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat Gashats from Snipe during the commotion, much to Snipe's chagrin. Back in the real world, the three were approached by the apologetic Emu, who asked for their help in using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Hiiro refused out of pride as a surgeon, Taiga wasn't interested in playing doctor, and Kiriya cited Emu's condition as a reason not to trust him. Later that night, Emu called Taiga, offering him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Taiga arrived the next day only to find that Emu had tricked him, as Emu had secretly made a deal with Kiriya and Hiiro as well. Emu finally used his Gamer persona and offered the Gashat to whomever could beat him first. Transforming into Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, Taiga joined the other two Riders in fighting Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Eventually, they were able to separate the Hunter Gamer from Ex-Aid and attacked it. Much to their surprise, Hunter Gamer split into four virtual Gashats, one for each Rider. Ex-Aid explained his true plan: getting the four together to see who had the power to take out Graphite. As Ex-Aid changes the stage, Graphite appeared and quickly transformed into Dark Graphite. Taiga, along with the other doctor riders, transformed into their Level 5 forms. Using their new Levels, the Riders were finally able to fight on par with Graphite, although their lack of cohesion got in the way. Ultimately, the four were able to defeat Graphite once and for all, despite none of them agreeing on who delivered the final blow. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident With his fellow doctors and Kamen Rider Ghost's allies, Snipe fought the Next Genome Institute. Assuming the Xevious Gamer Taiga, along with Hiiro, confronts the revived "Dr. Pac-Man" who had taken Emu away from Genm, both vowing to defeat him again. When the three doctors are met by Genm and the three copy Kamen Riders that he had summoned, "Dr. Pac-Man" provides the trio with the Bandai Namco Gashats, with Taiga receiving the Xevious Gashat. Transforming, Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 faces Kamen Rider OOO in a brief skirmish before using his new Gashat to assume Xevious Shooting Gamer, generating a Game Area in which he finds himself engaged in aerial combat against Kamen Rider Fourze using the Rocket and Gatling Modules. Ultimately prevailing in the dogfight, Snipe performs Xevious's Critical Strike to defeat the opposing Kamen Rider. Alongside Brave, Snipe soon caught up with Ex-Aid as he recovered the Ganbarizing Gashat, both intending to claim it for themselves only to be eluded by "Dr. Pac-Man" who snatched the Gashat as quickly as he arrived, adding it to his quartet of Bandai Namco Gashats. It was at this point that Taiga realized that the three of them had been manipulated all along, a deduction immediately confirmed when "Dr. Pac-Man" was joined by the black Ex-Aid who, using the Ganbarizing Gashat to bestow upon himself the power of the first seventeen Heisei Riders, took the three doctor Riders by shock as he was able to defeat them with a single Critical Strike Rider Kick before taking his leave. Genm Identity Revelation Fighting Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Frustrated and bewildered by Genm, Taiga searched in vain for any information he could online about the ex-CEO. His thoughts were interrupted when Nico appeared again asking for his help to defeat M and ignoring Taiga's demand that she leave. Soon after, Taiga went to confront Kuroto, having deduced that Lazer was killed in order to hide what he found about Ex-Aid. Taiga transformed into Snipe, but even at Level 3 he (along with Brave) was no match for either Genm Lv 10 or the upgraded Aranbura. He and Brave were quickly knocked out of their transformation. However, before Genm could steal their Gashats, Emu arrived with a mysterious black Gashat. Much to everyone's shock, Emu was not only able to create an entirely new game from the blank Gashat, but split into two separate bodies. Bewildered by Ex-Aid becoming two, Taiga was once again approached by Nico. While showing further annoyance due to her appearance, Taiga learned that Emu had never used the pronoun "boku" when referring to himself in the past, thus noticing that is was similar to Emu's personality change while playing games. The following day, Taiga observed Ex-Aid's fight against Aranbura and Genm, managing to get a blood sample from the unconscious Emu after the battle. Upon scanning it, Taiga realized that Emu had the Bugster virus inside his body. Fighting Para-Dx Taiga finally lost his patience with Nico after she tried moving into his hospital. Chou Super Hero Taisen When Poppy Pipopapo was pursued by the , Taiga engaged them alongside Emu and Hiiro, briefly fighting with and before the fight was interrupted by the Galaxian ships. Later, Snipe wielded the Hunter Gamer as he joined the Chou Shocker Taisen with various Kamen Riders and fighting against the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III. The Bugster Horde When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Snipe and Brave shared the Gashat Gear Dual β as they fought back the endless horde while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Brave assumed his Fantasy Gamer first before being beaten back, leaving Snipe to endure alone with the Simulation Gamer before rejoining him with the Hunter Gamer, at which point the horde ultimately dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle Darkest Hour Ending Kamen Rider Chronicle Standing alongside Ex-Aid and Brave in the face of Super Gamedeus and his Bugster Virus horde, Snipe Simulation Gamer engaged the Bugster bosses summoned by Masamune while taking care not to harm infected civilians, defeating Revol and Salty in defense of Nico. Soon enough, the infected were cured by Poppy as she sacrificed her own existence to neutralize Super Gamedeus's virus through Doctor Mighty XX. Among her last words, Poppy told Taiga to be nice to Nico and for Nico to look after Taiga. Snipe joined Ex-Aid and the other Riders in the fight against Super Gamedeus but was unable to affect the behemoth until Emu remembered Asuna's advice and rallied his fellow Riders in reverting to Level 1, allowing them to seperate Masamune from Super Gamedeus, which was neutralized by Doctor Mighty XX through the sacrifice of Parado. Masamune, however, still held the power of Cronus and, with the access to Emu's Muteki Gamer gone, declared that the doctor Riders would face a "Bad End." At his strongest Level, Taiga engaged the elder Dan in one final stand with the other Riders only to be swiftly overwhelmed with their strongest Gashats flying loose. Initiating Pause, Cronus, seemingly victorious, was shockingly beaten back by Ex-Aid, who revealed that Parado's sacrifice had weakened him. Reverting to Level 2, Snipe and his fellow Riders ultimately succeeded in finally defeating Cronus, however, they were unable to stop Masamune from destroying the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat with himself in a final act of spite, robbing them of their chance to retrieve the Game Disease victims from the Proto Gashats. With the ordeal over, Taiga's clinic was been reinstated a medical center to treat the game illness. Looking around his office, Taiga fonds a Bang Bang Shooting pin left behind by Nico, who had returned to school. Listening to a televised speech given by Emu speech on behalf of the Ministry of Health, Taiga was touched to hear the name of Jiro Maki acknowledged among the victims of the Game Disease. Later, Taiga, preparing to treat the patients of the game illness, was met by a graduated Nico who volunteered to become his clinic's wanted assistant. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders Характер Taiga was originally a kind doctor who valued the lives of his patients and did whatever he could to make them smile. However, becoming a Kamen Rider would eventually change him, with his defeat at the hands of Graphite being the turning point, causing him to give up all hope. As a result, he has become bitter, arrogant, and selfish, holding almost absolutely no concern for protecting individuals; he cares only about his obsessions of both collecting Gashats and achieving his revenge on the Bugsters. Clearing all the ten games became his main drive for fighting, and as such he would resort to any form of dirty tactics just to claim all of the Gashats. He would later view Saki's death with disdain as well, using that just to taunt Hiiro. Taiga especially holds a strong animosity against Graphite, who cost him both his medical license and his credibility as a doctor. He would constantly find a way to settle things once and for all with Graphite. His hatred of the Bugster overshadows any concern for a patient's well-being. For him, the battles are competitions with his fellow Riders. Despite willing to use dirty tactics to win, Taiga does have a sense of fair play as he did not try to take Emu's Gashat by force, nor did he think that Kiriya Kujo would take the Mighty Action X Gashat from him before even winning their bet. This however, didn't stop him for being provocative to fellow Riders. Similarly, while he kidnapped the Collabos Bugster to blackmail Ex-Aid and Brave, he did not demand them to directly surrender their Gashats to him, but instead wanted to win them through a fair battle. Taiga believes that he is the only Kamen Rider the world needs, believing that he has nothing to lose unlike others. This mentality has also led him to prioritize defeating an enemy and keeping the Kamen Rider name, something which goes against the doctor ideals of Emu and Hiiro. Initially despising the other Riders, he would eventually gain respect for their resolve and strength, though his strong sense of responsibility meant that he would be willing to do anything to prevent the other doctors from going down the same path as he did, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Meeting Nico Saiba would eventually change Taiga for the better, as his interactions with Nico would slowly guide him back to his conscience. When Nico faked being sick with the Game illness and when she became a Ride Player, he went to make sure she was alright, showing that he's at least willing to care about other people somewhat. Over time, his care for Nico grew to the point where he treats Nico as his own personal patient, getting worried whenever she's in danger. He would soon come to admit that despite having his license revoked, he still wanted to protect others as a doctor. By the end of the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis, he has somewhat returned to his gentle nature, though at times he would react awkwardly to politeness. Навыки *'Мастерство рукопашного боя:' Тайга показал себя опытным бойцом, будучи в состоянии легко взять на себя вирусы Багстера в качестве гражданского лица. *'Гениальный Радиолог:' Перед введением Гашатов Райдеров, Тайга проявил себя как известный радиолог, способный в одно мгновение после простого рентгеновского сканирования обнаружить даже небольшой штамм болезни. Он также способен обнаруживать вирус Багстера с помощью обычных методов, получая интерес Асуны и Курото. **'Мастерство стрельбы:' Благодаря своей прежней карьере радиолога, Тайга обладал огромным мастерством при использовании своего Гашакона-Магнума, способного снимать хорошо скрытого Револа. Это также показано, когда он легко снимает боевые Коллабы. *'Приобретенный иммунитет к Игровой Болезни': В результате стандартной хирургии совместимости для кандидатов КС Тайга Ханая невосприимчив к игровой болезни и способен превратиться в Камен Райдера для борьбы с Багстерами. Его использование Прото-Гашатов также увеличило толерантность его тела к Гашатам более высокого уровня, будучи в состоянии преодолеть побочные эффекты его Уровня 50 почти мгновенно. В конце концов, его уровень иммунитета вырос до того, что он мог выдержать силу двух Гашатов Хроники Камен Райдеров, а затем использовать Гашакон Багвизор II в качестве Драйвера (будучи первым приобретенным типом, чтобы сделать это). Уровни - Форма 1 уровня, активируется путем вставки Гашата Бам-Бам Выстрел в Драйвер Геймера. Эта форма используется для сражения с Багстером - зараженным человеком и является единственным способом извлечения монстра из носителя. Снайп может превратить свое тело в большую энергетическую пулю, чтобы нанести удар врагу. Однако этот метод - обоюдоострый меч, он также может навредить самому себе. - Уровень 2= Игрок-Стрелок Уровень 2 - Форма Снайпа 2 уровня, чтобы активировать форму необходимо вставить Гашат Бам-Бам Выстрел и потянуть рычаг в Драйвере Геймера. Эта форма основана на шутерах от 1-го лица. В сравнении с Экс-Эйдом, Брэйвом, и Генмом, 2 Уровень Снайпа имеет более сбалансированные параметры способностей. Используя Гашат Гипернепобедимый, вставленный во второй слот Драйвера Игрока, Снайп временно активирует , который делает его непобедимым на 10 секунд. - Уровень 3= это улучшенная форма Снайпа, доступная при совмещении Гашата Битва в воздухе с Бам-Бам Вытрел. В этой форме Игрок Боя сливается со Снайпом, становясь частью его доспехов. Эта форма усиливает силу Снайпа ценой его скорости. Тем не менее, потеря скорости компенсируется летной способностью, что дает Снайпу огромное преимущество в бою, он опережает своих противников и легко уклоняется от их атак, в конечном итоге самостоятельно побеждает 3 Камен-Райдеров 2-го уровня одновременно. }} - Уровень 5= is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Snipe is armed with all the Dragon parts from Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Snipe cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Unlike Ex-Aid in this form, Snipe has much better control over the form and doesn't go berserk. In fact, he nearly matched Genm at Level X, and Genm was almost defeated by Snipe's finisher if not for his immortality. }} }} }} - Прото Бам-Бам Выстрел= As stated in Men, Fly High!, Prototype Gashats have unlimited power, but prolonged usage would eventually destroy the user's body. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Compared to the normal Level 1 Snipe, his right eye visor had no holes on it. Also, mimicking his black hair at that time, his rider color is all black, mirroring the prototype gashat color scheme. - Уровень 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Appearances: }} }} - Super= *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. is Snipe's super form, accessed by using the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Simulation Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. In this form, just like Brave, Snipe's stats also skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in his form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. When compared with Brave's Level 50, Snipe loses in every stat, and currently out of all the Riders who can access Level 50, he is the slowest out of the three. Despite this small disadvantage, Snipe is heavily armed with the on his hands, and the on his body. He also gains enhanced targeting abilities, being able to target multiple enemies and shoot them down in an instant, while also being able to easily target the enemy's weak points in order to cause the most damage at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations: *Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. *Rider Shooting **Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. When Taiga first used this form after the Simulation Gamer fuses with him, it caused several electric cracks, causing him to be extremely uncomfortable. However, he is able to easily overcome the pain and let the cracks disappear, returning to normal condition. Also, unlike Hiiro who has a massive strain on his body after using his Level 50 Form, Taiga did not have any negative effects on his body after using his, even though his highest Level at that time was Level 5, which is the same condition as the former. This is due to the fact that not only is Taiga a more experienced fighter than Hiiro, but he also had dealt with recovering from the side effects of the Proto Gashats before. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider }} }} - Special= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Snipe's special form themed after the combat aircrafts from the game Xevious, accessed by inserting the Xevious Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Xevious Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, with a slightly different chest armor, which could shoot several beam bullets for additional damage. This form's finisher is the : Snipe bombards the enemy using the Xevious Gatling gun and beam bullets from his chest armor. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Gamer Stage". }} - Ganbarizing= These Forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Proto Jet Combat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, a prototype of the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of on his sides. - Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z= is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat together by digitally multiplying it. In this form, Snipe is equipped with One Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Gun on Snipe's left side. In this form, Snipe's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the Co-op nature of the hame), As a result, they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the : Snipe along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipes case, he shoots Yellow Lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying said enemy. }} }} }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Snipe in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - DoReMiFa Beat= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Shakariki Sports= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} }} - Хронос= *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, accessed by inserting two Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. The Gashat in the first slot is required to enter the last boss stage, while the second slot requires the Gashat of a Ride-Player that has cleared all prior bosses (in this case Nico's). In this version of Cronus, despite having a Driver change and having an extra Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot, the stats do not change from the original version. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. Despite Kuroto Dan's original intention for the power of Kamen Rider Cronus to only be given to those who have specifically developed the perfect Bugster antibody, which should have taken a decade, Taiga is able to access this form through the same training which allowed him to endure the effects of powerful Gashats, such as his Gashat Gear Dual β's Level 50. Due to the original Cronus fusing with Gamedeus, Taiga decided to become the second Cronus to defeat Gamedeus Cronus. As this version of Cronus is accessed via the Gamer Driver, Cronus can summon any of the Gashacon Weapons at his disposal, besides the two Gashacon Bugvisors. However, while this version of Cronus also comes with time manipulation's equipments, he doesn't have the Buggle Driver II to activate it. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 43, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Final Stage - Buggle Driver II= Chronicle Gamer *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver II, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Taiga would later transform into Cronus again, this time using a Buggle Driver II taken from Asuna instead of a Gamer Driver, in order to fight a revived Lovelica Bugster. He retains the ability to summon and use any one of the Gashacon Weapons. With the Buggle Driver II, Taiga now gains the ability to stop time. Though a brief example, he also can cancel out some effects from Bugsters, such as removing Lovelica's brainwashing from a revived Saki. Though possessing tremendous power, even after two years, Taiga's antibodies are still not strong enough to withstand the strain of all the Game Diseases being put on him, causing him to stun and being forcefully knocked out of his transformation, with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat flying out of the Driver. This form finisher is : Taiga strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Taiga's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending: "Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe". This form was originally used by Masamune Dan. }} }} Экипировка Устройства *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Buggle Driver II - Secondary transformation device as Cronus. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. **Gashat Gear Dual β - Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Brave before the creation of the second. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Combat Gamer - Snipe's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Jet Combat Gashat. *Hunter Gamer - Snipe's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. *Simulation Gamer - Snipe's Level 50 support robot summoned by the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. *Xevious Gamer - Snipe's support robot summoned by the Xevious Gashat. Оружия *Gashacon Magnum - Стандартное оружие. *Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats - Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. *Dragon Gun - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. *Dragon Fang and Dragon Blade - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. *Gashacon Breaker - Secondary weapon as Cronus. *Gashacon Sword - Secondary weapon as Cronus. *Gashacon Sparrow - Secondary weapon as Cronus. Отношения *CR: **Emu Hojo: He and Emu developed a seemingly hostile rivalry. Taiga sees Emu as a tick, although he usually calls Emu as either the Genius Gamer or Ex-Aid. Emu, in return didn't like Taiga either, since Taiga stole his Gashats twice. After Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto, Taiga got the evidence Kiriya left behind such as Emu's secret related to his special past surgery by Kyotaro where both Kuroto and his father involved in, and found out who Emu exactly is. Taiga also shows some respect to Emu after he tries to save Nico. **Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo: Asuna fears Taiga because of his brash yet calculative demeanor. Taiga is usually apathetic towards her in return. **Hiiro Kagami: Hiiro holds a grudge against him, since he is the man responsible for Saki's death, who is Hiiro's girlfriend. Taiga, in return also hates Hiiro, often provoking him if necessary. Later on, Taiga reminds Hiiro that he might end up becoming a broken and disgraced man like him if he's not careful with his ego. Upon Masamune Dan revealed to be an evil mastermind behind entire events all this time and being another Patient Zero besides Emu as a time manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus, when he able to steal the Proto Gashats which contains the Bugsters' former hosts including Saki as his hostages, Taiga fears that Hiiro will fall into Masamune's blackmailing tricks, which became true. After Taiga was badly injured by Graphite, Hiiro decide to save him instead of killing him to save Saki. Taiga and Hiiro finally able to forgive each other and become comrades **Kiriya Kujo: Taiga didn't really like Kiriya, although he's a bit surprised about Kiriya's compability with the Gamer Driver. Kiriya usually pays him no heed in return. After Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto, Taiga continues the investigation of the information Kiriya left behind, regarding Emu's special past surgery performed by Kyotaro where Kuroto and his father Masamune were involved in. *Genm Corp.: **Kuroto Dan: Taiga often provokes Dan if necessary, although he's still oblivious about the fact that Dan is actually Genm, until Dan revealed himself to Taiga and three other doctor Riders once he got all battle data he needed, as Taiga and the other Riders are too late to notice and stop this scheme. In the past, Kuroto used Taiga and Jiro as his guinea pigs, most occasionally when Taiga used a Proto Gashat that he provided on just to gather battle data for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Because of this, Taiga's life was almost ruined that led him into the unlicensed doctor as he is now. However, these events granted Taiga some tricks and knowledge on how to resist the upcoming negative side-effects of the future Gashats quickly, such as when using his Level 50 form with the Gashat Gear Dual β. *Bugsters: **Graphite: Taiga sees Graphite as his number one nemesis, mainly because of the fact that he lost his doctor license. Taiga is always enraged whenever he confronts Graphite, and always tries to eliminate him at all costs, although Graphite always defeats him single-handedly. It was only by working together with the other Riders did he finally succeed in his revenge on Graphite, though he didn't want to admit it. During the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis, he is shocked to learn that Graphite, being a fully-manifested Bugster, can be revived anytime, even after the latter's physical body being destroyed without having his Bugster virus debris absorbed into the Gashacon Bugvisor before. Graphite then challenges him to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle in order to be the same level as him now, and fight him one on one, which made Taiga swear to be the one to clear the game, while hiding the truth from Hiiro that Graphite had revived. *Civilians: **Nico Saiba: Nico wants to attract Taiga's attention so he can defeat the Genius Gamer M, but Taiga sees her as no more than an annoyance. However, as time passes, Taiga show some sort of care to her, despite he covered it with his arrogant persona, Nico ultimately does the same to him in return. After his fight with Lovelica, Taiga finally admits that Nico's presence is the one who made him happy, and that he wants her to not leave his side ever again, while promising that he will cure her Game Illness no matter how many times it will take, which Nico happily complies. Taiga also go as far to challenge Masamune by transforming into Cronus to save Nico. After Kamen Rider Chronicle incident is over, Nico become Taiga apprentice, much to Taiga initial chargrin. За кадром Portrayal Taiga Hanaya is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Snipe, his suit actor is in Level 1 and , best known for his stint as a majority of secondary Heisei Riders up to Baron, in Level 2.Uchusen Vol.154 His suit actor as Kamen Rider Cronus is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Genm. Заметки *Snipe has the letters STG on his helmet, this is a reference to an abbreviated term for Shoot em' up games aka Shmups. This also alludes to Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 as it is themed after airplanes/ships from air/space combat shoot 'em ups such as . *Taiga's helmet having one eye covered by default represents during shooting. Conversely, his Level 3 form has the eye cover flipped upwards. *Taiga's white highlights in his hair resembles that of Black Jack, a famous fictional doctor from a manga of the same name written by . Much like that character, Taiga is a doctor who had his license revoked. **However unlike Black Jack, Taiga has lost his interest to save patients after being unlicensed, while Black Jack keeps his devotion to save people from their illness no matter the cost. (except huge amount money from rich people) *On his civilian clothes, a with a paint can be seen. **However, he has been shown to be wearing his doctor attire more often. **In Ganbarizing, during the activation sequence of the Gag Energy Item, Ex-Aid tells Snipe a joke about he can use Night of Safari Gashat, due to Snipe was really a 'tiger'. ***Eventually, Kamen Rider Brave was the only one who can use the Night of Safari Gashat, while Snipe cannot use it in any media. *As revealed in the Ex-Aid character book, Taiga is 29 years old, making him the oldest of the four main riders in Ex-Aid. However, his actor is currently 21 years old. *He is the first Rider other than Ex-Aid to change stages. *Taiga shares his first name with Taiga Nobori from Kamen Rider Kiva who is another tertiary rider. *Taiga has similarities with Kaoru Kino from Kamen Rider Agito as both are seeking to destroy their nemesis by themselves and wiping out other riders by thinking that they are the only heroes needed. Coincidentally, they are both unlicensed doctors. **They also share the similar trait to slowly redeem themselves over time and stop hurting the other riders with their own reason: ***Kaoru for finally learning his mistakes and accepting to work together with the other riders. ***Taiga stopped hunting for the Gashats because he learned the truth that the Super Doctor title is nothing but a ruse. *Like Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami and Kaito Kumon from Kamen Rider Gaim, he also twirls his Rider Gashat before transforming into his Rider form, but in a much more aggressive way. He even twirls his Gashat just before he inserts it into the Gamer Driver. **The way he twirls it also invokes the tradition seen in TV and film, where a gunslinger twirls his gun before inserting it into the gun holster. Further reference to his use of guns is his quirk of pointing his Gashats at an enemy like a gun before pressing the trigger to activate it to transform. *He is the first tertiary Rider to be in navy or dark blue by default. **In Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, the colors navy and orange are similar to Kamen Rider Gaim's default Orange Arms. **By holding two guns as a jetpack controller, it is also similar to the SB-315F Flying Attacker wielded by Kamen Rider Psyga. **Snipe's Jet Critical Strike finisher is very similar to Kamen Rider Zolda's Final Vent, End of World, in terms of their destructive power. Also, both Snipe and Zolda are tertiary Riders who specialize in shooting-based weapons, with their default weapon being a gun. *His obsession with taking revenge on the series' kaijin is similar to Masato Kusaka from Kamen Rider 555, and Go Shijima from Kamen Rider Drive. **Though the fact his obsession is more geared towards a single member of the series' monster makes his grudge more similar to Kamen Rider Shuki's. **As a whole, Taiga bears similarities to Jin Takayama of Kamen Rider Amazons due to his arrogance and ego. *Snipe is one of few Riders who has a Gatling gun along with G3-X (GX-05 Cerberus), Fourze (Gatling Module), Zangetsu (Watermelon Gatling Gun), and Build (Hawk Gatlinger). *Taiga's Levels 1 and 2, Level 3 Jet Combat and Level 50 Bang Bang Simulations forms are all allusions to different branches of the military: Army (Shooting), Air Force (Combat), and Navy (Simulations). *In his Level 50 form, Snipe's armament bears resemblance to Nagato and similar ships of her classes from Kantai Collection. *Taiga is the first human who able to use Buggle Driver II, whilst the Device is originally only can be used by either Bugster or person with natural game disease immunity. References *Jet Combat Gashat en:Taiga Hanaya